von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Schreiben von Champagny, 2. März 1809
Bericht des Herren Grafen von Champagny an Se. Majestät den Kaiser. Paris den 2ten März 1809. Ich habe die Ehre Ew. Maj. das Nähere über meine heutige Unterhaltung mit dem Hrn. Bothschafter des Wienerhofes vor Augen zu legen. Ich bitte Ew. Maj. die Versicherung meiner Ehrerbietung zu genehmigen xc. Der östreichische Hr. Bothschafter kam heute am 2ten März ins Ministerium, und begann um 3 Uhr mit Ew. Maj. Minister folgende Unterredung: Der östreichische Bothschafter -- Hr. Graf, ich komme, Ihnen die Ankunft des Grafen von Mier zu melden. Er hat 9 Tage auf der Reise von Wien nach Paris zugebracht. Er fand den Weg mit Schnee und Truppen angefüllt. Ich bin beauftragt, Ihnen zu sagen, daß der nächste Courier mir die Antwort meines Hofes auf verschiedene Noten mitbringen wird, welche Sie wegen der gegen einen Mann aus Udine verübten Gewaltthätigkeit an mich gerichtet haben. Se. Maj. der Kaiser, mein Herr, hat dieserhalb Untersuchungen angeordnet, deren Resultate man zu Wien noch nicht erhalten hatte. Der Minister (v. Champagny;) -- Ich hoffe dann, Hr. Ambassadeur, daß Ihr Courier mir die Bestrafung dieser Beleidigungen wird melden können, über welche ich zu meinem Bedauern bey Ihnen schon so oft gerechte Klagen führen mußte. Der Bothschafter -- Auch ich habe Befehl von meinem Hofe Ihnen anzuzeigen, daß, wie ich voraus sahe, die Zurückkunft des Kaisers Napoleon, der den rheinischen Bundesfürsten gegebene Befehl, und endlich einige, in die französischen und deutschen Zeitungen eingerückte Artickel bey meinem Hofe gerechte Besorgnisse erregt haben. Er fand es daher für nothwendig, den Friedensfuß, auf den seine Truppen gesetzt waren, abzuändern. Indessen nimmt der Kaiser, mein Herr, nur gezwungen, diese Maasregel, indem er in Beziehung auf Frankreich immer die friedlichste Stimmung beybehält. Der Minister -- wollt ihr denn Krieg mit uns anfangen, Hr. Bothschafter? Der Bothschafter: Wenn wir Krieg gegen euch anfangen wollten, so hätten wir nicht bis zu diesem Augenblick gewartet; unsere Truppen wären vor dem Monath Januar am Rhein gewesen. Der Minister -- Das wäre eben keine ganz leichte Sache gewesen, Hr. v. Metternich. Die Mittel, welche wir ihnen in diesem Augenblick entgegen zu setzen haben, waren auch im Januar vorhanden. Der Bothschafter -- Aber der Kaiser war in Spanien. Der Minister -- Allerdings; aber Anno 1805 waret ihr auch schon in Ulm, als er sich noch zu Boulogne befand, und doch kam er nicht zu spät. Sagen Sie die Wahrheit. Wenn ihr Truppen marschiren lasset, so hat die Englische Faktion zu Wien die Oberhand gewonnen; man heuchelt Besorgnisse, um den Kaiser zu verführen und hinzureissen. Gut unterrichtete Personen, die eure Angelegenheiten leiten, haben keine Befüchtnisse; sie können auch keine hegen. Wie könnet ihr denn jetzt Besorgnisse vorgeben, ihr doch im August keine hattet? Damals war der Kaiser nicht in Spanien; im Gegentheil bedeckte er ganz Deutschland mit seinen Truppen; in euerm Rücken hielt er Schlesien und das Herzogthum Warschau besetzt, die rheinische Bundestruppen standen in Lagern, und doch bliebet ihr ruhig. Und warum? Ihr wolltet den Gang der Dinge abwarten; jetzt stellt Ihr euch besorgt, die Zurückkehr des Kaisers beunruhigt euch, als hätte er ewig in Spanien bleiben sollen; ihr beschwert euch über eine den verbündeten Fürsten gegebene Nachricht, als wenn diese Nachricht, welche eine nothwendige Folge eurer Kriegsrüstungen war, etwas anders gewesen wäre, als eine Warnung, sich bereit zu halten; und jetzt, Hr. Bothschafter, zeigen Sie mir an, daß eure Truppen marschiren. Vor Seite der rheinischen Konföderation und Frankreich ist noch kein Mann in Bewegung. Wenn ihr also auch dem Kaiser den Krieg noch nicht erklärt habt, so raubt ihr ihm doch die Sicherheit des Friedens; ihr habt seine Rückkehr beschleunigt, und ihn gehindert, die Engländer persönlich zu verfolgen, und ihnen den Weg auf dem Meer zu versperren; einige gegen England entworfene Expeditionen sind durch euch vereitelt; Truppen, die nach Toulon und Boulogne zogen, mußten eurer Drohungen wegen zu Lyon und Metz haltmachen. So dient man England. Soll ich noch von jener Gährung sprechen, die man in den österreichischen Staaten unterhält? von der öffentlichen Meinung, die man gegen Frankreich aufzureitzen sucht? von den Beleidigungen, welche französische und italienische Officiers zu Triest erfahren haben? Von der so lange ungestraft geblieben Ermordung unserer Postcouriers? von den Artikeln der Preßburgerzeitung? von den falschen Nachrichten, die man über Spanien verbreitət hat? von der guten Aufnahme, welche die Officiers der von den Insurgenten abgeschickten spanischen Fregatte zu Triest fanden? von der Schmähschrift des Hrn. von Cevallos, die man zu Wien verschwenderisch verbreitete? Der Bothschafter -- Mein Herr, diese Schmähschrift erhielt ich von München. Der Minister -- Könnte sie nicht von Wien dahin gekommen seyn? Uebrigens wurde dieses Buch in Wien, und zwar mit Erlaubniß der Polizey verkauft. Ich habe die öffentliche Ankündigung gesehen, und ich weiß, daß nur die Bücher, deren Verkauf erlaubt ist, so angekündigt werden. Doch ich fahre fort -- -- -- Ueberall zeigte sich eure Agenten als Feinde Frankreichs. Ich will Ihnen Auszüge aus Correspondenzen vor Augen legen, die Ihnen das Betragen eures Internuntius zu Konstantinopel, und eures Konsuls in Bosnien beweisen werden. Der Bothschafter -- Aber können wir uns nicht auch über den Herrn de la Tour Maubourg beschweren, der, so zu sagen, den Krieg zwischen Oesterreich und Frankreich erklärt hat, indem er alle Kommuuikation zwischen den Franzosen und ihren Alliirten, und den Oesterreichern abbrach? Der Minister -- Was hätte dann Hr. de la Tour Maubourg thun sollen? etwa dem Triumphe der Engländer beywohnen? wahrhaftig, das hieße doch die Höflichkeit zu weit treiben. Dieß wären also die Beschwerden, die wir gegen euch anführen können; und doch wissen Sie selbst, ob unser Benehmen nicht friedfertig gewesen ist. Hat man je an Ihren Hof ein Verlangen gestellt, das auch nur das schwächste seiner Interessen verletzen konnte? Hat man je ein beleidigendes Wort ausgesprochen? Ihr habt das Gerücht verbreitet, man verlange Triest, Fiume und Croatien von euch. Der Bothschafter -- Das hat man in deutschen Zeitungen gedruckt gelesen. Der Minister -- Aber auf Befehl Ihres Kabinets, und nach Briefen aus Wien und Preßburg; und in Oesterreich druckte man es auch. Es war euch so leicht, euerm Volk diesen Irrthum zu benehmen; habt ihr dießfalls ein Wort gesagt? Der Bothschafter -- Aber spricht man hier mit mir mehr? Wenn der Kaiser über das, was man unsere Bewaffnung nennt, Befürchtnisse hatte, warum sprach er nicht mit mir, anstatt daß er die Truppen der Conföderation zusammen berief? Man würde sich explicirt, und wahrscheinlich verstanden haben -- Der Minister: wozu hätte dieß gedient? wozu dienten dergleichen vor 5 Monaten gemachten Schritte? Der Kaiser spricht mit Ihnen nicht mehr, mein Herr, weil er damals vergeblich sprach, weil Sie bey ihm durch betrügerische Versprechungen den Credit verlohren haben, den man dem Titel eines Bothschafters zugesteht. Damals versprachen Sie, wie Sie sich erinnern werden, daß die militairische Maasregeln nicht fortgesetzt, und die Waffenübungen der Miliz mit der schönen Jahreszeit aufhören sollten, daß die Anerkennung des Königs Joseph keine Schwürigkeiten haben würde, und zu allen diesen Versicherungen waren Sie wie Sie sagten, von Ihrem Hofe autorisirt -- Uebrigens werde ich Ihnen mit einem Wort antworten. Der Kaiser konnte gegen einen Ambassadeur, der sein Hof gleichsam desavouirt hatte, und den er auch als den Urheber gewagter Schritte, die von Thatsachen widerlegt wurden, betrachtete, etwas verschlossen seyn; aber er hat nicht einen Mann von der rheinischen Conföderation zu halten, und zwischen dem Befehl zu marschiren, den Sie vorgaben, ist eine weiter Abstand. Die Truppen, welche an der Saonne und Meurthe standen, sind noch auf dieser Stelle, und haben sich gar nicht in Bewegung gesetzt. Der Bothschafter: aber ein Theil dieser Versprechungen ist doch wirklich erfüllt worden; man hat die militairische Organisation nicht weiter ausgedehnt. Der Minister: man that aber Alles, um Unruhe zu verbreiten. Der Bothschafter: Ich glaube nicht, daß die Waffenübungen während des Winters fortgesetzt worden seyen. Der Minister: zu Triest wurden die Milizen den Winter hindurch im alten Theater exercirt. Der Bothschafter: Sofort, wenn der König Joseph nicht anerkannt wurde, so ist dieß eine Folge der Zusammenkunft in Erfurt. Gewiß, wenn der Kaiser zu derselben den Kaiser, meinen Herrn, eingeladen, oder nur mir, wie der Antrag war, erlaubt hätte, dahin zu gehen, so würde die Anerkennung der Königs Joseph erfolgt seyn. Dieß geschah nicht, weil jene Zusammenkunft Verdacht erregte, weil Rußland dazwischen kam, weil es eine nicht sehr freundschaftliche, sondern beleidigende Sprache führte, weil die Vereinigung zweier großen Mächte, deren Absichten und Entschließungen man nicht kannte, zu der Voraussetzung führte, daß die Anerkennung des Königs Joseph mit andern Arrangemens in Verbindung stünde, von denen man Kenntniß verlangen konnte. Der Minister: Ihr Verprechen war unbedingt; es wurde zu einer Zeit gemacht, wo die Zusammenkunft in Erfurt voraus zu sehen war, sie folgte auf das Versprechen der französischen Regierung, Schlesien zu räumen, was auch geschehen ist. Ueberdieß war Ihnen ja das Resultat der Conferenz zu Erfurt bekannt. Sie wissen gar wohl, daß sie nicht gegen Oestreich gerichtet war. Warum ist die Anerkennung gleichwohl nicht erfolgt? Der Bothschafter: Der General Andreossy hat die conditionelle Anerkennung, zu der wir uns erboten, verworfen; und wenn wir die Anerkennung nicht wirklich leisteten, so sagten wir doch, daß mit dem König Joseph, als König von Spanien freundschaftliche Verhältnisse Statt finden sollten. Der Minister: Herr Bothschafter, ich fürchte, Sie betrügen sich, diese Ausdrücke befinden sich nicht in der Antwort Ihres Hofes. Mit Affectation ließ man Flugschriften der Insurgenten drucken, euer Geschäftsträger verließ Madrid, und folgte den Insurgenten; sind dieß etwa Beweise der Freundschaft gegen den König Joseph? Noch mehr, was forderten dann Frankreich und Rußland, während sie diese Anerkennung von euch verlangten? Nichts anders, als die Erleichterung des Friedens mit England; dieser Macht sollte kein Mittel mehr übrig bleiben, den Contingent zu beunruhigen, und dadurch sollte sie zum Frieden, den die ganze Welt nöthig hat, geneigter gemacht werden. Ihr kamt aber in die Quere, ihr nahmt das Wort, und erklärtet euch für England. Ihr sagtet dem Publikum, daß ihr zu den Waffen greift. Eure sonst mit so viel Vorsicht verfaßten Zeitungen sind schlimmer, als die schlechtesten Flugschriften in London. Der Friede mit England kam nicht zu Stande. England triumphirt zu Constantinopel darüber, daß ihr den Krieg wollt, Was hofft ihr von demselben? Der Bothschafter: Jetzt, wo unsere Truppen den bisherigen Friedensfuß verlassen, wird man den Unterschied zwischen diesem Stande, und jenem, den sie nun einnehmen, sehen. Der Minister: Man wird die Resultate von 9 monatlichen Rüstungen sehen. Glauben Sie aber wirklich, daß sie Jemand Furcht einflößen werden? Noch einmal wiederhole ich es: Der Kaiser, welcher von euch nichts als Ruhe und Frieden verlangt, will keinen Krieg, aber wenn ihr ihn zu demselben zwingt, so wird er ihn zu führen wissen. Er gab euch nicht den geringsten Vorwand dazu. Ich werde ihn von den Eröffnungen, die Sie mir gemacht haben, benachrichtigen. Ich weiß nicht, wohin eure Maasregeln euch ziehen; wenn es aber zum Krieg kommt, so seyd ihr es, die ihn wollten. Der Bothschafter (im Weggehen): Ich spreche niemals von mir; aber Sie wissen, wie ich in den Hofcirkeln behandelt werde. Man hat mir gesagt, daß der Kaiser sich über die Behandlung seines Bothschafters in Wien beklage. Ich aber versichere, daß der General Andreossy bis auf diesen letzten Augenblick von dem Kaiser, meinem Herrn, vollkommen gut behandelt worden ist. Der Minister: Sie wissen, Herr Bothschafter, daß bey Hof kein Rang festgesetzt ist. Der Kaiser beklagt sich über den Herrn v. Metternich nicht; aber er kann einem Ambassadeur, der von seinem eigenen Hof der Unwahrheit beschuldigt worden ist, nicht mehr das bisherige Zutrauen schenken. Wenn Ihr Hof die von Ihnen gemachten Versprechungen nichts erfüllte, so beleidigte er allein die Würde Ihres Charakters. ::Paris den 2. März. Quellen und Literatur. *Sammlung sämmtlicher Aktenstücke, welche auf Befehl Sr. Majestät des Kaisers und Königs Napoleon dem Senat zu Paris in der Sitzung vom 15ten April, in Bezug auf das bisherige Benehmen Oestreichs, durch den Minister der auswärtigen Angelegenheiten Reichsgrafen Champagny vorgelegt worden sind. Uebersetzt aus dem Moniteur vom 25sten April 1809. Augsburg, in Kommission in der Stage'schen Buchhandlung. 18090302 18090302 18090302